The Game That Angels Play
by AngelSOS
Summary: **CLOCKWORK MATRIX REWRITTEN** When the world is slowly coming to an end, Disney and Universes combined must use the powers of the Archangels (a.k.a. Guardians) to destroy the new evil. Problem? Two are missing, and have only found one, but shes in the most violent place on Earth. So can these characters get this violent, OCD, emotion ridden girl to help, or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

*Prologue*

(No One's POV)

"Are you sure this is your final decision?" Celestia asked quietly to the man before her. He looked down at the slumbering three year old, dress covered in clocks and blue crystal shimmering, in her arms and said in his rough British accent,

"I'm sure"

Then he turned around and left out the door, a whooshing sound soon followed. Celestia looked down as two figures came out of the shadows. "Celestia, are you sure that it's a safe place for her there?" Cadance asked. "Yes sister. You and I have both heard the violence that over ran that world."

"But it's the place her mother was born and raised",Celestia replied coolly.

"Celestia, I know your just 15, and me and Luna are only twelve, but I think we can raise her just fine"

Cadance, I respect that you care for her, but we must follow her father's wishes and keep her in the world he chose"

"But-"

"No more. It is late and we must take her there now while still have the chance"

Celestia grabbed her cloak and pulled the hood up, as did Cadance and Luna. They all stepped through the portal and into a rainy night. They all ran through the shadows until they reached a maze leading to castle, decorated and lit up with hearts.

Once at the front door, they set the dreaming child down and pinned a note with 6 symbols as the letter head and knocked on the door. They then dashed the shadows as the door opened revealing a young lady, about 17 or 18, look out.

"Is it the intruders?" they heard a soft voice whisper.

The lady looked down and her stern expression softened. She picked the girl and read the not. The she smiled and took the girl inside.

From the shadows, the three guardians smiled at the sight of one of their own being accepted.

"Good luck, Alyssa Atonia…."


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter One*

(Toni's POV)

Sitting, watching, waiting…..uhh this is so boring! I look at the role holders arguing before me and try to keep my emotions in check.

Well maybe I should introduce myself first.

My name is Alyssa Antonia Ellithorpe. Apparently, I inherited my mother's last name when I was younger, after my father abandoned us. Or so the role holders told me. She was born here and worked in the castle (my current residence) and was born with eyes, while a lot of people here aren't.

But when I started growing up, I told them to call me Toni (I wasn't really fond of my first name) considering that that was my childhood nickname.

Wait. IS THAT A CHAIR COMING OVER HERE? OH CRAP!

(No One POV)

Suddenly, while fighting, the role holders heard a shriek. They looked over to where Toni was.

"Umm, where'd she go?" Boris deadpanned.

"Who threw a chair over there in the first place?" Julius glared at the hot pink cat.

"It wasn't me."

"It wasn't me either, chu~"

The three while the others were shouting looked at Nightmare, a hand on his usually calm face.

"She's at the prison….."

"…..WHAT?!"

(Jokers' POV)

I look at the girl, sitting in front of me with her cards up. Her emotionless face looking them over. She hasn't smiled or anything since the accident…

"Don't think about that you b******!"

The little mask on my belt shouted. Alyssa looked confused. Ahhh, being the only role holders able to call her by her first name…by far, we were obviously more special than those rule breakers…

"Joker, is my room still here?" Alyssa asked while yawning

"Of course sweetheart"

She goes to rub her eye. The other, cover by an eye patch, dampens a bit from the tears the yawn brought out.

We stand up and I lead her to her room. It still looks the same. Dark Blue wallpaper, a galaxy decorated ceiling, a black fire place, and a blue shays with black fur on it. There was the black closet and matching vanity and bookcase, etched with light blue roses and green thorny vines, and the canopy bed, with blue curtains, and on the bed was a black comforter with an etched light blue rose and dark green leaves, with blue and black pillows.

Alyssa grabbed the fur took of her boots, jacket, and belt and hopped into the bed.

I went and closed the door as quietly as I can.

"Looks like we have her back, Joker."

"…...I can see that a**."


	3. Chapter 3

*Chapter Two*

**Flashback**

_A 11 year old Toni stormed out the castle, furious with the role holders. 'they chose a stupid foreigner over me!' she thought as she went to an open forest area._

"_Toni! Wait!" she heard a voice behind her. It's voice. At that moment, Alice ran into the clearing. "Toni!" She gasped. Toni didn't turn around. She didn't even want to look at the girl who stole her family away._

"_Toni….please. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I didn't even want to come here in the first place-"_

"_This place was created for you, you stupid little s**t!" Toni hissed. She knew what Alice was. Alice was a sleaze. Someone who was going to hurt everyone here….she tensed, her bare hands rolling into fists._

"_Toni! Alice!" They heard from beyond the woods._

_Alice walked behind Toni, and put her hand on Toni's shoulder. "Pleas-"_

_Toni whipped around and grabbed Alice's arm in rage. Suddenly, she let go, scared. Alice's hand turned to pure ice and the phenomena was going up her arm and changing her whole body to pure ice. Alice shrieked in pain as the ice finished with her head and feet, and the perfect ice sculpture stood still, with a look of terror on its face. At that moment, the role holders came around the corner and stopped, in fear and shock of the sight before them. Toni dropped to the ground, sobbing her eyes out. _

_Peter looked at the statue, and then the sobbing girl, then back at the statue. 'She killed my beloved…..so she must pay with her life!' Peter ran forward with his clock changing into a gun._

"_YOU KILLED ALICE! YOU MONSTER! YOU FREAK!"_

_Ace and Boris grabbed Peter before he could do any damage while Vivaldi walked over to the girl. She sat on the ground and cradled the girls head in her lap._

"_Was it an accident, Nightmare?" Vivaldi asked, knowing Toni was in too much shock to say any thing._

_Nightmare walked over to the small girl, bent down, and touched her head._

"_Indeed. It seems Toni didn't know that she was able to do that in anger and rage, but that power is still there. If she gets swept with these emotions, like she did tonight, then anyone of us can be turned into an ice sculpture._

_Blood looked down at the girl. No wait, make that glared. 'She was mine, and this little brat took her from me' The twins were upset, but went to go see if their little sis was ok, as did Elliot. _

"_Don't touch her hands," Nightmare warned. "We will have to get her gloves, special made, to keep any incidents like that from happening again." Vivaldi called Ace over, and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, took off his gloves, put them on Toni's hands, then picked up Toni and carried her back to the castle, considering that she had calmed down now._

"_What will we do about her?" Boris asked, pointing to Alice. "We can't leave her out here. She could melt."_

"_We have a huge freezer at the Clover Tower, Mr. Airay. I guarantee you that Alice will be fine. Now, you all go back to our territories for the night. We will take care of this ourselves." He gestured to the Clover Tower employees._

_Everyone turned to go home, and watching from her room in the castle, was Toni. She still had Ace's gloves on, as she sobbed into the window, making a small frost appear near her hands._

**End of Flashback**

(Toni's POV)

I sat up quickly. That was the first time that I dreamed of the incident three years ago. I got up quickly and dashed into my clothes, and yanked on my "special made gloves". This doesn't make sense. Nightmare always makes sure I don't dream of that night ever. Because of the pain…that I caused. I rushed out of the prison and on the road to the Clover Tower to see Nightmare, but top when I look at the sky. It was a mix of Dawn, Midday, Evening, and Night.

**What is going on?**


End file.
